Secret Santa Hunting
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: It's Christmas day and the gang had done Secret Santa but with a twist. They were to hunt for their gift and then guess who it was. How are they going to find their presents in such a big place though? AU. Mainly Oldrival with hinted CS, PS, IS.


**Merry Christmas guys! I've decided to do this cute little Christmas one-shot for you guys like I did last year but this year, I'm going to focus on Oldrivalshipping because I am on this quest to convert people into Oldrivalshipping followers as well! LOL, so I hope you'll all enjoy it! **

**This idea actually came to me when I was doing gift exchange with one of my friends and I thought why not change it to a one-shot for my lovely reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in any way or the places.**

**~(:**

**Secret Santa Hunting**

**Normal POV**

"Okay guys, since it's getting late and I have to get home soon, let's start looking for the gifts!" Dawn announced.

It was Christmas Day and the gang was all at Drew's house. The eight had done Secret Santa and Misty had an idea of hiding it so each person had to hunt for their gifts. Since Drew's house was a mansion, they decided to make it hard and hide it in the gigantic house.

"How are we going to find out gifts in this house?" a brunette with sapphire eyes complained. "It's going to take us at least three days to find it!"

Another brunette with green eyes giggled. "Don't worry, May. If we find your gift, we'll give it to you."

May cheered and once Misty finished the countdown to start, everyone went separate ways.

~(:

**With Misty**

"Now, where would my secret Santa put my gift?" the orange haired girl asked herself. She had searched the entire east wing of the house and came up with nothing. She went past the backyard door but went back when something caught her eyes. She slid the doors open and was met by the winds. Promptly, Misty grabbed the crate with her name on it and went back inside to go back to the living room and wait for the others.

On her way back, she met up with Ash and he grinned at the sight of seeing her. "Hey there Mist! You found your gift already? That was quick."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, it was outside by the swimming pool."

"What did you get?" he inquired.

She shrugged. "I didn't even peek in there yet. We all promised to open them when we all meet back so I'm just going to do that." She examined the crate in her hands. It was a simple white crate-like box with two handles on the side. Inside were piles of blue tissue paper covering her gift. On the outside, her name was written beautifully with blue puffy paint. "Telling from the writing I have a feeling Dawn was my secret Santa."

"I agree it looks a lot like her writing." Then suddenly he remembered he was being timed. "I need to look for my gift now, so I'll see you later okay, Mist." And soon, he was off.

She giggled and shook her head while heading back to the living room to set her present down on the coffee table. She looked at her other seven friends who were wandering hopelessly around the house searching for their gift. She had to stifle in a laugh when she saw Leaf and May look under a rug respectively when it was obvious there was nothing there. Dawn was looking at the west wing while Paul just walked around with his arms crossed, before stopping at the living room.

Misty's eyebrow rose. "Aren't you going to look for your present?"

"It's too troublesome. I'd rather sit here and let them find it for me," he grunted.

"Who did you get? As a secret santa," she added the last part in when she saw the confused look on his face.

He pointed to Drew who was walking around his house coolly, looking in closets occasionally. "That guy, sadly."

Misty giggled. "Were you hoping to get someone else? Like _Dawn?_" she interrogated. Although it was very faint, Misty was still able to spot a tint of pink on the plum head's cheeks and grinned. "I _knew _you liked her all along!"

He quickly made the pink go away and turned away. "Whatever; I can say the same thing about you and the idiot."

Misty fought hard against the blush that dared to make its way to her face but failed badly to do so. "W-what are you talking about?" she stammered.

Paul simply smirked. "It's obvious; you don't have to hide it. We all knew you liked him."

The short-tempered girl turned her head away from him. "Well it's too bad, you're all wrong. I don't like Ash."

Paul shrugged. "Just keep telling yourself that, Waterflower."

~(:

**With May**

The sapphire eyed brunette was still looking for her gift. She had searched all the room at the south side of the house and came up with nothing. When she got tired, she found the kitchen and decided to have a quick snack before going back to hunt for her gift. Of course, that plan failed miserably when she soon found herself drowning herself in chocolate syrup but was back to work when she looked at the time.

"If I was my gift, where would I be?" she asked herself.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a certain cabbage hair walking towards her. She was back to reality when she bumped into him. "Jeez, June, you should watch where you're going more often," he taunted before flicking his hair.

May simply stuck her tongue out at him like a child. "Maybe _you _should watch where _you're _going next time, Grasshead."

"Can't find anything better to retort back with?" He smirked. May helped herself up and dusted herself before continuing making her way to her original destination. That is, until Drew spoke up again. "Since you don't have anything in your hands, I assume you haven't found your gift yet. If I were you, I would check the back garden. Just a suggestion." He flicked his hair one last time before walking away to look for his gift.

May just stood there, going through her options. It was true she hadn't checked the garden yet but why would Drew help her out? Drew of all people. Maybe he set a trap there and he knows she would want he gift as soon as possible. But she already checked inside and found nothing so what was there to lose?

The brunette sighed and headed for the door that led to the backyard garden. When she went in, the scent of flowers hit her nostrils and she immediately felt like she was in heaven. May started to wander mindlessly around the garden, forgetting about her gift quest hunt for a brief moment. The garden was separated into sections depending on the type of flowers and that separation was formed into a circle. In the middle, were hand arranged flowers that were made up of all different kinds, with a majority of it being red thornless roses.

May just walked slowly, savoring the floral scents, to the middle because she had a feeling that it was set somewhere in the middle.

When she arrived there, she scanned the bushes of roses. Sitting right on top was a green box with a small red bow stuck on the top. A small smile formed itself on her face as she picked it up and traced the outline of the bow. She was tempted to open the box to see what was inside, but resisted the urge when she reminded herself that she had to wait. And she did just that because soon, she was making her way back to the living room, where Misty and Paul sat waiting.

As she made her way back, she ran into Drew again and this time, he had a bag with him and she raised an eyebrow while he smirked in return. "How did you know my gift was at the garden?" she inquired.

He simply shrugged and flicked his hair. "I went across it when I was looking for it," he answered coolly.

'_But he was in the house the whole time…Could he be my…' _May was snapped from her thoughts when she heard her name being called. Instead of questioning him any further, the brunette just walked past him. "Come on, we should get going back to the living room. Everyone's probably already back from their hunt," she joked.

Drew stayed silent as he followed behind her and the two made back to the living room, only to find Misty and Paul the only ones there. May decided to sit with Misty to chat while Drew just sat down by Paul.

**With Ash**

The raven haired male was running frantically around the house, looking for his present, that's yet to be found.

"Why does my secret santa have to hide it in such a hard place?" he asked himself.

With only ten minutes left, Ash was starting to wonder if he'll need his friends to help him find it. But then again, if he found it himself, he would feel pretty accomplished. He was motivated again and started to go around, looking behind everything he went pass, like plants, paintings, chairs, and it goes on. He failed to find it though, so when he saw a box, in one of the closets, he thought it belonged to someone else. Until he picked it up and saw his name on it. A silly grin was plastered on his face and he did a happy dance before sprinting back to the living room to meet up with the others.

**With Dawn**

The bluenette hummed a catchy tune as she skipped around the mansion, looking for her gift. She didn't really mind if she found it or not because either way, she would still get it. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way," she sang quietly to herself.

She had checked every room and came up with nothing. But she was okay with it since she was in a joyful mood. When Dawn was about to head back to meet the others, she remembered that she didn't check the kitchen yet and decided to search there, hoping she would find it there.

She checked the fridge, in case it was something edible, under the table, the cabinets, where she found Paul's gift and decided to take it with her. When she was about to head back for sure, something caught her eye. Something that was wrapped in pink with white polka dots. She made her way to the well hidden present which was under was next to the boxes of cookies that was on the counter. When she saw her name on it, she couldn't be any gladder and smiled. "There you are, you little sneaky one," she said to the box.

The bluenette giggled and started to make her way back to the living room with Paul's gift in hand. "He better thank me for finding his gift for him."

**With Leaf**

The green eyed brunette search mindlessly around for her gift. Even though Leaf was an intelligent girl, it was still difficult for her to find hidden things. "Ugh, I hate my secret santa," she grunted to herself.

Leaf looked at her phone for the time and was surprised to see that time had went by so fast and pouted before deciding to walk back to the living room. Unfortunately, she so happened to run into a certain auburn haired male and he was the least person she wanted to see.

He smirked at the sight of seeing her. "Why hello there, Leaf," he greeted. She rolled her jade green eyes at him and continued her way back to the living room, occasionally looking at places she went by to look for her present with Gary trailing behind her. "So you didn't find your present yet?"

"Does it look like I found it?" she asked sarcastically. Her eyes fell upon the small wrapped box in his hands. "You found yours?"

"Yeah, it took a while, but I found it. Do you need help finding yours?"

She bit her bottom lip, thinking about her answer and before she knew it, she was stuck searching for her gift with Gary Oak. "So, Leaf," he started. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

Leaf didn't even bothering thinking twice about her answer. "I'm not going out with you, stop asking," she answered bluntly.

"Oh come on, Leaf. Just one date and I'll stop bothering you about it," he begged.

"Would today count as one seeing as I'm with you right now?"

He smirked. "Okay, sure. If you enjoy the date, we can go out again." He winked at her and she returned it with a roll of her eyes.

So they hunted for the present and within five minutes, Gary had found her gift, which blended quite well with the various plants around the house. Once he handed it to the brunette, the two made it back to the living room to meet up with the others only to realize they were the last ones left.

Dawn raised a suggestive eyebrow at the two. "Took you two long enough to join us. Were you two too busy making out to remember the time?" she teased.

Gary had to stifle in the laugh that dared to come out while Leaf's face could've competed against a cherry. "S-shut up, Dawn. Let's start opening the gifts."

The gang each sat in a circle and opened their gifts. Misty removed the tissue papers and looked at the contents inside. She got a cream white Infinity scarf, a pair of blue flip flops with a few other items that were on her wish list. She smiled and looked around the circle, about to guess who got her the gift. "Well, judging from the writing on this crate, I'm guessing my secret santa was Dawn."

Dawn giggled. "You are correct, Misty. I'm glad you liked the gift. Okay, my turn!" She ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside were make-up palettes, eyeliner, knee high socks and a beanie hat. She smiled at the gift and put the lid over it again. "Well, only one person would know what brand of make-up I would like so, May was my secret santa."

The aforementioned brunette looked up from her cookies and nodded. "Good guess Dawn!" she placed the plate of cookies down on the floor and picked up he green box. "I guess it's my turn to open my present now." Since there was no wrapping, all May had to do was lift the top off and she did just that. Inside there was a necklace with a rose charm. In the middle was small yet shiny diamond that sat there peacefully. She gasped. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"So who do you think is your secret santa?" Misty inquired.

May pointed at Drew. "It's Drew, I know it," she stated confidently.

"How do you know?" Leaf asked.

The brunette smiled. "Because, when I was looking for my gift, he suggested the garden, where my gift really was. I asked him how he knew and he said he went past it, but he was inside the whole time and he got the guess right. So, that's how I figured it out," she explained proudly.

"Who knew she had a brain," Drew snickered. After receiving a glare from her, he nodded. "But you were right, I was your secret santa." He then proceeded to open his gift. Inside the bag, were a comb and a mirror. When he took it out, the whole gang laughed, while Paul simply chuckled. "Okay, who the hell got these for me?"

It took a while but after some time, Drew was able to learn that it was Paul who had given him the comb and the mirror. It was then Paul's turn. He opened his gift only to find cookies and a pen in there. It didn't take a genius to guess who it was. Paul glared at Ash, who was whistling oh so innocently. The plum head decided to throw the cookies at him but kept the pen. It was the better gift anyway. "Idiot," he murmured.

After recovering from the hit of the cookies, Ash didn't hesitate to open his present. He immediately tore the wrapping and ripped the top off the box. Inside was a new hat. The hat itself was white while the rim of it was black. Since he liked it, he placed it back in the box and looked around, crossing out whose already been called on. "Leaf?" he guessed.

She shook her head. "Nope, sorry Ashy, Guess again."

He thought again. It wasn't Gary for sure because he was Gary Oak and he never got him anything nice before. Then that left… "Oh for the love of sakes, it was me," Misty declared, breaking Ash from this train of thoughts.

"No fair, I was going to say that!" Ash cried.

"Well you were taking too long to answer so I decided to just spill it. I'm glad you like the gift," she said softly. Then she turned to Leaf and Gary with a smug look. "It seems like you two are the only ones left who have yet to open their presents."

"Then that means, you two are each others' secret santa~" Dawn and May said together.

Gary smirked at Leaf who had a horrified look on her face. "Well, Leafy, I had a feeling this gift was from you."

"Don't call me that," she said firmly. Then it hit her. "That's how you knew where my gift was! Because you were my secret santa."

"Come one, open your gifts already!" Dawn demanded.

Without anything to retort back to each other, the two obeyed and opened their gifts together. The smug look on Gary's face disappeared when he saw his gift. He lifted the necklace from the small box and examined it. It was a simple necklace with one purple pendant. He looked over at Leaf who was staring in the box and then to him.

"How di you know I wanted this bag?" The question came out in a whisper.

He smiled down at her. A real, genuine smile. "We boys get dragged to the mall by you girls every weekend. I think I've been there enough times to see how much you like that bag."

The blush that she had been fighting appeared on her face. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank _you _Leaf."

Their eyes bored into each other until Drew broke it. "That's nice and all but it's getting late and my parents are going to be home soon, so, can you guys leave now?"

They all rolled their eyes and got up to leave his house. May gave him a hug for her gift, with him fighting back the blush of course, while everyone else just greeted him a Merry Christmas. It seems that during their little moment, Dawn and Paul were already halfway out the door.

Ash decided to walk Misty home back to Cerulean so it only left Gary and Leaf, who were walking back to Pallet Town. He decided to walk her home as well. When they arrived to the Green's resident, Leaf tiptoed herself up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you again for the gift."

He smiled placed a sweet and tender kiss on her lips. Once they broke apart, he smirked and turned on his heels. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Leaf."

The brunette stood outside of her door, still shocked at what had just happened. "Best Christmas ever."

~(:

**Merry Christmas you guys! I hope you'll all enjoy it and I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Hopefully it was what you wanted! Haha, I didn't want to the whole cliche where they got each other so I mixed it up a little. Hopefully it was okay.**

**Uh, I'll try to update my stories over my two weeks of break. Until then, who shall be my 200****th**** reviewer for Remember the Past? Just two more reviews~**

**Ahaha, anyway, review and tell me what you thought of it and if I should continue making one-shots on occasions like these! Until next time, byee.**


End file.
